culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Stevie V
The Adventures of Stevie V was a British dance music act from Bedfordshire England. In the late 1980s & early 1990s they scored several hits on the UK Singles Chart, and the US Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart, most notably with the song "Dirty Cash (Money Talks)", released in 1990. Career Assembled by producer Stevie Vincent, the group also included singers Melody Washington and Mick Walsh. Their most successful single was "Dirty Cash (Money Talks)", a #1 dance chart hit that crossed over to pop radio and hit #2 on the UK Singles Chart, as well as peaking at #25 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1990. Follow-up single "Jealousy," hit #2 on the US dance chart in early 1991, and climbed to #95 on the Hot 100. The remaining singles failed to hit the dance chart. Vincent released a second album under the moniker in 1993 entitled Satisfy Me, which featured a host of different singers, including soul divas Thelma Houston, Gwen Guthrie, Ruby Turner and Beverlei Brown. The singles "Push 2 The Limit" and "Paradise" were not hits. Vincent currently teaches music tech at Bedford College. After the demise of The Adventures of Stevie V, Mick Walsh - co-writer of "Dirty Cash (Money Talks)" - went on to have a US dance #1 with "Set Me Free" performed by Clubland. He now lives in New York working with artists such as Freddie Bourne. A remix of "Dirty Cash (Money Talks)" was released in late 2009, mixed by Funk K called "Dirty Cash 2009". "Dirty Cash" was covered by Liberty X, and featured on their 2005 album, X. "Dirtee Cash", a song recorded by the British grime artist Dizzee Rascal, based on the original song "Dirty Cash" by Vincent/Walsh, was released as the fourth single from Dizzee Rascal's fourth studio album, Tongue N' Cheek. It was released digitally on 21 September 2009, and followed his number-one UK hits "Holiday" and "Bonkers". It was his first solo song from the album and reached #10 in the UK chart. This version sampled both the chorus and verse from the original "Dirty Cash (Money Talks)". Rascal told The Sun newspaper that the song, "is about how if you ain't got money, but you still spend it anyway, life is gonna bite you in the arse." At the 2010 BRIT Awards, Florence Welch, from Florence and The Machine was joined by Dizzee Rascal to perform a mash-up of her version of "You've Got The Love" and his "Dirtee Cash". The mash-up, entitled "You Got the Dirtee Love", was released on 17 February 2010, one day after the BRIT's performance. Discography Albums * 1990 : Adventures Of Stevie V **1. "Dirty Cash (Sold Out Mix)" **2. "Jealousy" **3. "That's The Way It Is" **4. "Butterfly Free" **5. "Indecision" **6. "Weekend" **7. "Body Language" **8. "Pride Before A Fall" **9. "Moments In Time" **10. "Hooked On The Groove" **11. "Forbidden Fruit" **12. "Sink Or Swim" **13. "Dirty Cash (Dime And Dollar Mix)" * 1993 : Satisfy Me **1. "Paradise / Love It" **2. "Push 2 The Limit / Wine Bar" **3. "Home" **4. "Reason Y" **5. "Satisfy Me / A.O.S.V. Song" **6. "Shame / Dance Master" **7. "Prisoner Of Ecstasy" **8. "Willing" **9. "Go Getter" **10. "Fire Of Life / Radio" **11. "Real Good Feeling" Singles See also *List of Number 1 Dance Hits (United States) *List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart References Category:British electronic music groups Category:British dance music groups Category:English musical duos